


feeling with your skin

by minute0fdecay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, breathplay sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minute0fdecay/pseuds/minute0fdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan realises that Geoff is really freakin' hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan and Geoff quickly lose track of time when they’re working. When they’re not recording, they’re editing and editing eats up the day. By the time Geoff finishes his last video, he looks around and realises everyone’s gone hope except Ryan. Ryan’s nearly done his and he hopes that Geoff’ll stick around to wait for him to finish. He’s not too keen on being in the office alone. Sure, he knows there are people in the building, but the office is his place now, and he doesn’t like it to be empty. He exits the project once he’s saved it, and saved it again and one more time just for luck, and turns in his chair and grins at Geoff.

                “Fucking finally. I don’t want to have to edit another video for another five years.”

                “I feel ya, buddy. Ugh, fuck me. You got any plans tonight Ry?”

                Ryan’s plans were to go home, heat up a pizza, eat, have a bath, read, sleep. It was the middle of the week and he didn’t even go out on the weekend very often, so if Geoff was going to ask him to go for a few drinks he didn’t know what he would reply with. The prospect of having a nice warm bath was easily preferred to trying to enjoy drinking beer.

                “I ask because, well, my tattoo guy, he keeps open late for me. I’m going to get some ink done, if you’re free you can come keep me company. Might tempt you into getting inked.” Geoff says, laughing. “If you wanna head home, that’s fine, but we don’t hang out too much outside of here, and I’d like the company.”

                Ryan was no way going to be coerced into getting a tattoo but he’d always been interested in the process. Arguably one of Geoff’s main features was his colourful skin and sometimes Ryan would find himself looking at the patterns and pictures and getting lost in them, making up stories for them, although he was sure they already had stories behind them. He’d never get a tattoo himself but he loved the concept of it.

                “Sure. Sounds good. I’ve never really seen someone get inked before.”

                They switch off the office, lock up and leave. Ryan leaves his car in the parking lot, Geoff promising that the place isn’t that far of a walk away and there is barely any parking anyway. Geoff’s getting some kind of tribal, Celtic cross thing by the sounds of it, on his back, and he says it’d probably be about an hour and a half. Ryan’s fine with that, he appreciated art as much as the next person and was looking forward to hanging out with Geoff a little.

                They get to the tattoo studio and it’s clean and bright and smells like sterilization and rubber gloves, which is oddly comforting to Ryan. This place obviously opens late for a few customers he thinks, he can hear the faint buzzing of a tattoo gun in the background, stopping and starting and the faint smalltalk between artist and customer. Geoff shakes the hand of his artist and Ryan sits down on the couch near the folding chair covered in cling film that Geoff is now lying on, without his top. Ryan’s seen Geoff shirtless before on particularly hot days or when the whole crew has gone out swimming. He admired from afar but he’d never really been in a situation where he could look and examine for over an hour without it being weird.

                And then Ryan realises that his boss is really fucking hot. Geoff is lying on his stomach, his arms stretched out above his head to keep the skin getting tattooed taut to avoid it sagging. He’s facing away from Ryan but making conversation loudly anyway. He looks really good stretched out, Ryan thinks and inadvertently imagines him stretched out like that on his bed. Stop it Ryan, he then immediately thinks but there’s something about the dip in his slightly tanned back, that curve. Ryan wants to run his hands along it, along his sides, that slope between his ribs and his hips when he lies on his side. The tattoo looks really good and just adds to the whole hot tattooed guy Geoff has going for him. Ryan’s amazed he’s still single. Geoff’s said the same about him, apparently he had the hot, sexy science genius look about him. Ryan didn’t see it, but Geoff did, and that was cool, he supposed.

                For the rest of the time, Ryan tried not to focus on Geoff’s attractiveness but instead on the work that’s going on but he can’t. Geoff has perfect shoulder blades and although they’re not showing as much as usual due to Geoff’s position, he’s seen him wearing tight shirts and damn, thinking about it, Ryan wanted to kiss them and nip at them and fuck, this was his boss he was thinking about, but at the end of the day, they were only thoughts.

                A while later, Geoff gets up, puts his shirt back on (it’s a loose fitting one so as to not irritate the fresh tattoo), pays with a tip and they leave. They walk back, continuing on with the conversation they were having in the studio, about upcoming changes to the schedule and the office. Ryan realised how lucky he was to work in a place where “work talk” would just sound like video game talking to other people.

                “You like the ink then?” Geoff asks. “I could feel your eyes burning a hole in my back,” he says, chuckling.

                “Oh yeah,” Ryan said swiftly, thankful it was dark so that Geoff couldn’t see him blush. “Looks amazing. Suits you.”

                “Cheers dude. I’ll bring you along for my next one if you like.”

                “I’d like that. It’s pretty cool. Y’know, injecting red hot ink into your skin in a way that means it’ll be there forever and ever.”

                “Eh, shut up.” Geoff says but knowing Ryan’s only pulling his leg. “Take the morning off if you want to. I am.”

                “I might just do that,” Ryan says, “I’ll see you sometime tomorrow then, boss.”

                ***

It’s about midnight before Ryan gets into bed. Only one thing has been on his mind since he got home and he’s lazily playing with himself and deciding whether to commit to the fantasies and do something he’d probably regret, but that was stirring excitement in his stomach and, well, his dick.

Fuck it, he thinks, if he doesn’t do anything it’s just gonna build to a point where he thinks about it so much that one day he’ll just come his pants at the sight of Geoff. Might as well get it over with. He assumes the position, putting his left hand behind his head and makes himself comfy. He thinks about leaving scratch marks all over Geoff’s back and now there’s no turning back. He starts pumping himself slowly. He’d never really been promiscuous but in all of his encounters he’d always given, never taken, but he’d take Geoff. He’d do anything to please his boss, he would take all of him in and be the best fuck Geoff would ever have. And Geoff would be on top of him and Ryan would run his hands all over his back, that curve he desperately wants to explore, and he’d find _that_ spot on his back that if he runs his finger over will elicit a moan from Geoff, and he’ll apply just the right amount of pressure to make him shiver and so much more turned on. And then Ryan would drag his nails all over his back, leaving little trails until he’d dig his nails and drag them down and over Geoff’s sensitive spots and leave scratches and mark Geoff up good. He’d kiss the sore red vapour trails later on in the afterglow.

                Ryan’s hand is now slick with precum, his cock frustratingly hard. He thinks that maybe, he could have Geoff lie on his stomach, and Ryan would straddle his hips and kiss softly down his spine just up to the curve of his ass. Geoff would be a hot mess beneath him as Ryan would start gently nipping his shoulder blades and finding those sensitive spots on his back and licking them, gently kissing them and then biting, leaving a bruise. And Geoff would feel Ryan’s hard dick against his ass and that would drive the both of them crazy. And Geoff would beg him to fuck him so Ryan would lean up against Geoff and kiss his neck while slipping a finger into his mouth to get some kind of lubrication, because they would both be too hot and horny to break contact to get proper lube, and Ryan bet that Geoff would love it rough and Ryan would love to bareback Geoff. He’d prep him while scratching his back (Geoff’s fucking _back_ , Ryan was obsessed with it) and then there’d come a point where Geoff would flat out beg for Ryan to fuck him and Ryan would oblige. Geoff’d raise his hips a little and Ryan would push in and start fucking him, slow at first as Geoff adjusted around him but they’d get faster, and rougher, firm steady thrusts making Geoff moan and Ryan would ask him “you like that? Am I fucking you good?”, his voice thick and dripping with arousal. And he’d push down on Geoff’s head and Geoff would moan as if to approve, and he’d hit Geoff’s sweet spot and…

                Ryan comes hard, the fantasy completely taking over him, and he has to bite his lip to stop him yelling Geoff’s name and moaning and he doesn’t want to risk waking up the flats above and below him. His heart is going a mile a minute and he keeps jacking off through the orgasm to the point where he’s out of breath and he’s so sensitive to even his own touch he has to stop. Even the feel of the mattress beneath him is setting his nerves on edge. He’s never felt so receptive and he’s suddenly so aware of the sensations around him, the duvet pooled around his feet, his shirt lifted just above his waist, the cotton brushing against his skin ever so slightly when he moves. He takes a few minutes to get his breath back, for the flashing lights in his eyes to subside, his heart rate to return to normal before getting up to clean himself. A clean shirt later (hitching it up above his waist was not enough for it to avoid the splash zone) and he’s back in bed, his mind swimming with images and his eyes sleepy. He’s sure he’s gonna dream about Geoff, and he thinks he will take that morning off after all.

                ***

Ryan arrives at work the next day and tries not to blush when he walks into the office and sees Geoff.

                “Hey man. Sleep well?”

Geoff’s never asked him that before, today of all days seems like an odd day to ask.

                “Uh, fine thanks. How’s the tattoo feeling?”

                “It’s sore as hell today. The next day’s always the worst, and sleeping on it probably wasn’t the best idea.”

                And then as if Geoff knows exactly what Ryan did last night, he lifts his shirt so that Ryan is looking at his back. “How does it look? Does it look okay?”

                “Um,” Ryan says gulping, “it’s a little red, and maybe starting to scab a little? But it’s definitely a tattoo.” he says, cursing himself for going so red. Geoff lowers his shirt and goes back to his chair. Ryan takes his seat next to him and tries to hide his face because he’s blushing like a schoolgirl. He tries to stop thinking about it but then he realises that the blood is draining from his cheeks and going somewhere else. He groans and buries his face in his pop shield.

                “Got a problem buddy?” Geoff asks. Yes, Ryan has got a problem and he would love for nothing else than for Geoff to take them to a closet or empty recording studio and sort it out for him.

                “Nah. Just tired.” He says, hopelessly unconvincing.

                “Y’know, you’ve given me problems here before, I just sit here and wait it out,” Geoff says, biting his lip a little and smirking. “But if we’re both giving each other problems, then we ought to do something about that.” He turns back to his screen.

                Ryan’s ‘problem’ has not been solved, in fact it’s been made worse. He looks over to Geoff who is still smirking and Ryan wants to punch his stupid attractive face for being so damn sneaky.

                ***

A few weeks later, Ryan gets a text. It’s quite late at night and he intends to just go to sleep, but the text changes his plan.              

                “Hey. Wanna resolve a few problems? Can’t have all this tension floating around the office.”

Ryan grabs his coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure filth. ENJOY.

“This is not a twin room.”

Geoff and Ryan have been packed off to a convention for the weekend. Burnie’s booked them the room, which he assured them was a twin room even though “you Achievement Hunter guys are always banging eachother anyway so it shouldn’t make any difference”. Regardless of the fact that a few weeks ago Geoff and Ryan slept together to resolve their “problems,” Ryan wouldn’t say that their relationship was built on banging. He still likes his own bed though.

They both looked at the double bed and then looked at eachother.

“I’ll book another room?” Geoff asks. Ryan sighs exasperatedly, but laughs too.

“Geoff. You have literally had your penis inside me. Like, actually to a point where you came while still inside me. I mean, if you’re really uncomfortable, then go and book another room, but there’s no reason to be shy.”

“I was joking, you asshole,” he says, nudging Ryan and dropping his bags. “Don’t think this means we’re gonna fuck like a couple of horny teenagers, though.”

“Of course.”

“I mean, we might fuck like a couple of tired, middle-aged men, but, y’know.”

It’s been three weeks and two days since Ryan and Geoff slept together. Ryan isn’t intentionally keeping count of the days, it was just something he did out of instinct. It had been a great night. Like he told himself he would, he let Geoff do what he wanted with him. He’d taken all of Geoff and felt great when praises were spilling from Geoff’s lips as he fucked him into the mattress. It had not made the relationship between them awkward at work, like Ryan had feared, if anything it made it better. Although the sex jokes weren’t anything new, they had a little weight behind them. He was pretty sure the guys in the office sort of knew about what had happened (Ryan had never had to hide a hickey before) but apart from that, it was Ryan and Geoff’s little thing. Not necessarily their secret, but their… thing.

But tonight. Ryan was going to have his way. If things leaned in that direction of course. Which he was almost certain they would.

***

Geoff respects that Ryan doesn’t drink, so when they go out they only go out for food. Anyway, Geoff doesn’t want to be hungover for a long day of being at a booth. They head back to their hotel room and aim for an early-ish night, and even if they’re not going to get to sleep early, they’re alone and together fairly early on in the night.

They’re sat up in bed, both reading books by bedside lamp light. Ryan laughs to himself – they look very much like an old married couple right now. He even has a cup of tea on his bedside table that he occasionally sips from.

“Ry?”

“Yo.”

“I have a question. Feel free to not answer”

“Fire away.”

“You ever jacked off to me?” Geoff asks, sounding genuinely curious. “Like, since we did the do?”

“You really wanna know the answer to that question?”

“Well, duh, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t wanna know.”

“Alright then,” Ryan says, putting his book down and taking his glasses off. “Course I have. Before then, too.”

Geoff doesn’t look disgusted or anything (although why should he?) and giggles to himself. “Sweet” he smirks, biting his lip. He looks very pleased with himself.

“What about you, huh? You rubbed one out to me?”

Geoff looks at Ryan as if he’s stupid. “Well, yeah. Like, I keep telling you, you have the sexy nerdy science guy thing about you.”

Ryan understands the smug look on Geoff’s face, he feels pretty damn smug now, too.

“That was a good night.” Geoff breaths, looking off in a typically reminiscent fashion. Ryan isn’t sure where this conversation is going, but he likes it.

“Yeah, it was.”

Silence falls again. Ryan picks his book back up and tries to focus on the story but the conversation has awoken his libido slightly. He shifts a little bit, very conscious of his semi.

About ten minutes later, Geoff pipes up again.

“Hey Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“You uh… y’know… you wanna fuck?”

The question takes Ryan by surprise as what Geoff just asked him was asked in such a nonchalant manner that he could have been asking for the time.

Ryan answers just as casually.

“Sure.”

Geoff throws his book to the side and kisses Ryan’s cheek and jawline and neck as he crawls on top of him. Ryan drops his book and wraps his arms around Geoff, who is now on top of him.

“Mmm, someone’s eager,” Ryan says breathily, “I like it.”

Geoff bites into his neck, hard, but not hard enough to break skin. Ryan moans. He fucking loves it when Geoff does that. It’s raw and animalistic and that’s how Ryan likes to play.

Ryan slides his hands up Geoff’s shirt to feel that back that he’s still just as turned on by as he was when he was imagining it. It’s so smooth and he know that if he digs his nails in – which he does – Geoff will groan and rut up against him. He does exactly that and he can feel Geoff hard against his boxers and he will eventually relieve him of that constraint but he’s gonna take his sweel ol’ time about it.

Geoff tries to manoeuvre himself into a dominant position, but Ryan is having none of it. He chuckles lowly. “Not today, sweetheart,” he growls “it’s my turn.”

Ryan manages to roll the two of them over, so that Ryan is on top. He quickly takes his shirt and boxers off and Geoff does the same before Ryan presses himself against Geoff, peppering his neck with kisses and tiny bites before moving down slowly, running his tongue across Geoff’s collarbones, with Geoff writhing beneath him, hands desperately trying to touch Ryan’s skin.

“No,” Ryan says with a commanding voice. “No touching.”

Ryan gathers Geoff’s hands with one hand, gripping them together and puts them above his head. Geoff looks vulnerable and needy and completely dishevelled beneath him, positively aching with lust and it turns Ryan on so goddamn much.

“I like this Ryan. He should appear more often.” Geoff says breathlessly, as Ryan’s other hand traces down to Geoff’s cock and starts jerking him off slowly.

Geoff starts thrusting up into his hand, desperate for the contact that Ryan is keeping from him. Ryan picks up his pace but can’t help but laugh at how much Geoff wants to be touched and wants to touch.

“You look so good like this” Ryan says, letting go of Geoff’s cock to Geoff’s dismay to give his own some attention, leaning over Geoff so that his knuckles lightly brush Geoff’s shaft, “all laid out just for me.”

“Please,” Geoff moans, “let me feel you, god fucking damnit.”

Ryan laughs.

“My arms are getting pretty tired from holding you down like this. Any ideas?” Ryan asks, cocking his eyebrows. Geoff nods hurriedly.

“My suitcase. Top outside pocket.”

Ryan gets off Geoff to get what’s in his luggage. He warns Geoff not to touch himself, lest he suffer the consequences of the evening coming to a very swift end. He opens Geoff’s suitcase and pulls out a leather belt. It’s a little faded in places but it looks like it’ll do the trick.

“Hmm. Never thought you had this side to you. I love it.”

“Shut the fuck up and tie me up,” Geoff demands, looking desperate, his cock leaking with precum, “I’m getting impatient.”

Ryan returns and ties Geoff’s hands to the headboard tightly but not so much as to cause Geoff any discomfort. That’s the last thing he wanted. With his hands free, he goes back to pumping Geoff.

“You want me to prep you?”

Geoff nods again, unable to talk from biting down on his lip so hard.

“Unless you’ve got something, I’ve got no lube or such stuff.”

“I don’t care, for fuck’s sake Ryan, stop stalling, I’m gonna fucking blow my load just looking at you.”

Ryan, with his other hand, places his fingers to Geoff’s lips, Geoff knows what he wants and coats the fingers in saliva. Geoff looks so fucking good. Ryan’s really fucking hard too and wants to just dive in and fuck Geoff senseless but anticipation and build up is all part of the fun.

Although he’s not impatient, he’s not _that_ patient, either, and goes straight for two fingers. Geoff winces as the sensation fills him.

“Easy, tiger,” Geoff says, “slow please.”

Ryan slows a little until he feels Geoff’s body adjust around his fingers, until the sharp intakes of breath from discomfort change to moans and small gasps.

Geoff lets a long, low, guttural groan as Ryan curls his fingers in a “come here” motion inside his, his toes curling and his back arching. Ryan smirks.

Ryan pulls his fingers out and replaces the sensation with his tongue, lightly rimming Geoff’s entrance, noises spilling from Geoff’s lips as he flicks his tongue over the ring of muscle.

“Ryan, please, I’m ready, fucking, please.”

The sound of Geoff begging to be fucked turns Ryan on so much. He wants to hold out, but he can’t. He’s imagined this, he’s jerked off to this and now here’s his chance to show his boss just exactly what he’s made of.

He hooks his arms under Geoff’s arms and grabs his shoulders. He presses into Geoff slowly and good God, he feels so good around him. Geoff clenches and Ryan moans, it’s loud and a bit embarrassing but he can’t help it. He starts thrusting slowly at first but as he feels Geoff accommodate him better every minute, the thrusts become hard and deep. The lack of lubrication didn’t even seem like that much of an issue, the motions quick and swift. Ryan moves his arms from their location, moving one to Geoff’s side and using the other to hook one of Geoff’s legs over his shoulder so that he has a better angle to fuck into Geoff. His hands bored with being on his hips, Ryan leans forward and cautiously places one hand around Geoff’s throat.

“Is this okay?” he asks. He wouldn’t dream of doing something that would make Geoff uncomfortable. Geoff tilts his head back, exposing more neck.

“God, yeah. Just don’t cut me off.”

Ryan nods in understanding and applies a little bit of pressure, Geoff whining beneath him in approval. Ryan’s real close, the power he’s exerting over Geoff absolutely thrilling him and combined with the deep, hard and fast thrusting into him, it’s not long before he comes, spilling into Geoff, his thrusts becoming jerky as he tries to ride out his orgasm. As he comes he applies a little more pressure to Geoff’s throat. Geoff yells and comes too, splashing onto his chest and a little onto Ryan’s. Ryan releases Geoff’s throat and takes a few minutes to gather himself before sliding out of Geoff. He runs his hands through his hair and moves so that he’s lying next to Geoff on the bed.

“I feel so fuckin’ gross right now.” Geoff says. “I don’t wanna move, I feel like I’m leaking.”

Ryan laughs gently. “It felt fucking amazing Geoff. You’re fucking amazing.”

“Such flattery,” Geoff replies, “you’re not too bad yourself. Didn’t know you were into the whole ‘tie me up and call me daddy’ thing, though.”

“I’m into tying up, not being tied up,” Ryan corrects. “Plus I’ve never called anyone or been called daddy during sex. I didn’t know you were into it either. But hey. All the better!” Ryan’s voice is hoarse, his throat dry. He wants to get up to get a drink but he feels like jelly, pretty confident that his legs will give way beneath him if he wants to stand up.

Geoff moves so that his head is on Ryan’s shoulder, the sweat causing a kinda gross sticky feeling but neither of them mind. Geoff feels gross and is full of come, and Ryan is covered in sweat but both are exhausted and fall asleep, a tangle of limp limbs.

When they wake up they agree to make this perhaps, a bit more of a regular thing. Geoff regrets falling asleep in a puddle of Ryan’s come and Ryan wakes up cold but they both feel better after a shower and feel sorry for the housekeeping team that’ll inevitably service their room at some point. They walk down to their convention booth, sore and covered in hickeys but quickly tactically cover up using some of their scarves that they’re selling as merch. Geoff falls asleep under the counter as he usually does, complaining to Ryan quietly that “his ass feels raw and it hurts to stand up.” Ryan shrugs and flashes him a grin before returning to the fans that are queued up to see him. That night they’re both too sore from the night before to go for round two but instead engage in lazy handjobs and sloppy kisses, drunk off eachother’s taste and realise that they should have done this much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I have such a weakness for Ramwood. Title is a lyric from the song In Your Room by Depeche Mode (it's a v sexy song).


End file.
